Core Narrative 5
The Great War 2100 will forever be the year that changed evolution. The first of a newborn species. The newborn baby was Half human and half animal. The doctors were in shock when almost all of the newborn babies were born with both animal and human physical attributes. 3 years later, the families of them decided to segregate the new breeds to be off on their own. Leo, one of the new breeds, decides to get the group together to plan a rebellion against those who forced them to live like this instead of accepting them. The formation of Neomen was born and Leo was the leader. A few years go by as more and more Neomen keep getting brought in. Leo brings them in and welcomes them to their new family. Leo brings in the other Neomen to talk about what they are going to do. Leo comes up with the plan to take over the world. The biggest obstacle is to how they can do it. Leo knows that they are powerful, more powerful than the humans. He knows his strength but it isn’t enough. He needs to find out how strong are the others Neomen are before executing a plan. Leo begins to make plans about how they can break the imprisoned Neomen out from the prison the humans have put them in. There’s enough Neomen in the building to bring a full out war. Leo, now 18 years of age, has all of the plans and layout necessary to commence the attack and take back what was originally taken from them. Freedom and acceptance. The full scale attack happened. The humans had no way of ever countering it. Even though a vast majority of the human population have incredible strength, they were no match for the Neomens. Their skills surpassed any human. Their animal instincts took over. Blood was shed. Lives were lost. At the end, the Neomens won. But that wasn’t all. Even though this attack was minor, it showed what the Neomens could do which made Leo think of one more thing to do. Bring out the war of wars. Leo is going to begin the war against Humans and Neomens. Genre - Action/Adventure/Fantasy Protagonist '''- Leo, a young lion hybrid Neomen, who was abandoned when young. Feels he has the responsibility to united all Neomen to fight back against the oppression from the Truebeings. '''Antagonists - Truebeings, pure human, just like in Freed(Core Narrative 4), they discriminate against the Neomen, and treat them like animals. This time they are ready to go to war with the Neomen to wipe them out once and for all. Supporting Character - Mayfar, a bald eagle hybrid Neomen, who appears as the protagonist in Freed(Core Narrative 4), having experienced first hand the horrible treatment Truebeings inflict upon Neomen, decides assists Leo in his conquest for the world. Location - Central America, no mans land on the current story world map, the great war between the two species completely decimated this region, it is now uninhabitable due to all the weapons of destruction left in the soil. Additive Comprehension - This is the event which essentially formed the current story world. We get to participate in the battle that determine the king of the world. We also get an additional perspective on the prison break that happen in Freed(Core Narrative 4). Target Market - Teens to Adults age 30. Media Habits - This demographic is very familiar with the internet, video games, big block-buster movies, and social media. Platform/Medium '''- Full Length Feature Film '''Why It Works - This story of the Great War is perfect as a movie, because as a feature film, we get to display to true spectacle of the war between hybrid, with eye catching designs, and the humans. Most of the highest box office were action-adventure film with on screen spectacles that draw audience in. I believe with enough build up in our previous phases, this story as a feature film will be successful.